In using electronic devices such as televisions and video tape machines, it is desired to connect such devices either together or to other sources of electronic signals. Typically, a television may be hooked up to a cable service that enters the home through coaxial cables. Such cables are connected to the television by use of one or more connectors.
The conventional coaxial cable typically contains a centrally located electrical conductor surrounded by and spaced inwardly from an outer cylindrical braid conductor. The center and braid conductors are separated by a foil and an insulator core, with the braid being encased within a protective sheathing jacket. In some typical coaxial cables, a foil layer is not used such that the outer braid conductor surrounds the insulator core.
Conventional coaxial cable end connectors typically include an inner cylindrical post adapted to be inserted into a suitably prepared end of the cable between the foil and the outer braid conductor, an end portion of the latter having been exposed and folded back over the sheath jacket. The center conductor, the insulator core, and the foil thus form a central core portion of the cable received axially in the inner post, whereas the outer braid conductor and sheathing jacket comprise an outer portion of the cable surrounding the inner post.
The conventional coaxial cable end connector further includes an outer component designed to coact with an inner post in securely and sealingly clamping the outer portion of the cable therebetween. In "crimp type" end connectors, the outer component is a connector body fixed in relation to and designed to be deformed radially inwardly towards the inner post by a crimping tool. Typical examples of crimp type end connectors are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,129 (Szegda); U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,943 (Tarrant); and U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,616 (Holliday), which are incorporated herein in their entirety.
In the so-called "radial compression type" end connectors, the outer component is a substantially non10 deformable sleeve adapted to be shifted axially with respect to the inner post into a clamped position coacting with the inner post to clamp the prepared cable end therebetween. Typical examples of radial compression type connectors are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,710,005 (French); U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,577 (Szegda); and U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,606 (Yeh Ming-Hwa), which are incorporated herein in their entirety.
These radial compression type end connectors suffer from a common disadvantage in that prior to being mounted on the cable ends, the outer sleeve components are detached and separated from the inner post and/or connector members. As such, the outer sleeve components are prone to being dropped or otherwise becoming misplaced or lost, particularly, as is often the case, when an installation is being made outdoors under less than ideal weather conditions.
In other attempts, connectors have been made by detachably interconnecting the connector body and outer sleeve component in a parallel side-by-side relationship. This is intended to facilitate pre-installation handling and storage. However, during installation, the outer sleeve component must still be detached from the connector body and threaded or inserted onto the cable as a separate element. Thus, mishandling or loss of the outer sleeve component remains a serious problem during the critical installation phase.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,864 (Birch et al), which is also incorporated herein in its entirety, discloses a radial compression type end connector with an integral outer sleeve component. Here, however, the outer sleeve component is shifted into its clamped position as a result of the connector being threaded onto an equipment port or the like.
Before the clamped position is achieved, the end connector is only loosely assembled on and is thus prone to being dislodged from the cable end. This again creates problems for the installer.
Another shortcoming of known connectors is the need for an O-ring or similar sealing member to prevent moisture from penetrating the end connector between the connector body and the outer sleeve component.
Accordingly, there is a continued need for improved connectors in view of the problems associated with known connectors, and which may be utilized with a wide range of cable types and sizes. In addition, there is continued need for improved connectors that are relatively uncomplicated in structure and which are economical to fabricate.